A well-deserved rest
Cynthia's brow reflected on the waters of the black lake, the morning eye had set, and curfew was already in progress. The grounds of Hogwarts were in unified silence, students were in their beds and apart from the occasional shadow flickering from the parameter of the Forbidden Forest all was well. Under myriad of spells, a young woman glided with purpose, she was invisible, soundless, and odourless. It wouldn't help to be caught by the caretaker or his pet cat. She would only get this opportunity once before she turned into a he. It had taken willpower to such an extent to suppress the parasite in her head that she couldn't even think. For if she did, the thought would be latched onto and she'd be forced to watch in anguish as her body was used on the whim of the most Slitherest Slytherin who ever Slithered into Slytherin. Everything that she once knew had been taken from her. Family, friends, home. Everything that had made her Julia Olsson was gone. And if she didn't act now even her personality would shift to align with the segmented spirit that she was the prisoner of. Moonlight sprang into existence as the clouds obscuring it from view dissipated, the beams of light bounced on the dancing branches of the Whomping Willow. Steeling herself with finality, magic was channelled through the wand in her hands. Surprise! She expected her resolve to shatter and her hand to shake, but none of those occurred. Instead, the Willow stopped all movement, suspended in time. If Purebloods were to see the Heiress of the noble house of Malfoy now, they would be shocked and surprised. Even more so than when she was sorted into Gryffindor house. With deft hands, Julia climbed atop the immobilised tree, it had been a hobby of hers when she was in Sweden. A pastime she shared with her dad. Or had shared. Reaching the peak of the Willow, she wiped the sweat with a handkerchief from the folds of her robes. It spoke volumes of how long her body had been possessed. Before she would never have perspired from such a small climb, but the teen who had stolen her face found muggle activities to be beneath him, thus causing her skill to wane. This would be her final act of magic from the wand in her hands, she could feel him banging and shouting in her head. When he knew that stratagem wasn't working he tried to offer her platitudes. She would not listen to another one of his lies again. Magic coalesced into the shape of a rope. She attached it firmly onto the branch in which she was standing on. The shouting was progressively getting worse. Julia threw the wand and watched it fall into inky darkness. She tied the final knot and slipped the cradle of death around her fragile neck… And leaned off the tree. The faint cries of Tom Marvolo Riddle reached her ears as she gave control back to him. Virgo Malfoy flailed fruitlessly. It was already too late, the last words the self-proclaimed Dark Lord heard as the body he'd stolen slipped into the abyss were; "Check mate." Site Navigation Category:Omake